Currently home testing glucose data is either not entered into a permanent electronic medical record on a health record system, such as for example, of a clinic, health care provider, hospital, and the likes, or it is manually typed in as observed from either a device providing the glucose data or an application running on a user's computer to which the glucose data has been provided by the device. By not having this data in a health record system, if not entered, clinicians are not able to view the glucose data of the patient since the last visit to them. This data is important in the overall care and treatment plan of diabetic patients. If data is manually entered into the health record system, there is the risk of transcription errors and also timing factors. Depending on the number of patients seen, manually typing the data into such a health record system may take up to several hours per day.
One prior art solution is to use a 3rd party application which exports patient glucose data from a home testing device into a spreadsheet application, such as MS Excel, that is then cut and pasted into a notes field provided in the electronic medical record of the person in a health record system. However, the prior art solution is not compatible with all home testing devices providing patient glucose data and which have no usable export file for data manipulation and/or an interface allowing such data to be transferred from such devices into a health record system. With such incompatible device, users must manually type the information shown on the device into the notes field of the selected electronic medical record if such data is to be available in the health record system.
Additionally, with the prior art solution, a spreadsheet application must be provided on the users computer along with the understanding of using such an application, potentially by persons not typically familiar such programs. Furthermore, if the clipboard in spreadsheet application is not cleared at the end of each file handling, there is a chance that the user may be looking at one patient's data, but paste the previous patient's data into the current patient's electronic medical record. If such an error is not caught, in addition to corrupting the data in the electronic medical record, the risk to patient is greatly increased.